


Follow Me

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Yunho solo song Follow, Civilian!Changmin, I saw the Purge the beggining and this happened, M/M, Military!Jinki, Military!Key, Military!Minho, Military!Yunho, Minor Violence, Movie: The Purge (2013)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Expiación. Le llamaban La Expiación.Una noche de vigilia donde por un específico lapso de tiempo, las barreras de la moralidad y las consciencias éticas se dejarían a un lado, creando un ambiente sin ningún tipo restricciones, el libre albedrío sería desdibujado en su mayor expresión.





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y decido asomarme de nuevo por el fandom luego de ese masterpiece que es el álbum solista de Yunho. Escuchando follow en repetición y después de accidentalmente ver 'la purga: los inicios', este pequeñin nació.

_Follow me_

 

Las protestas a las afueras del parlamento se incrementaron en la última semana; desde hace más de un mes que se manejaba la temática, pero nunca lograba concretarse como una posibilidad; los vecindarios pudientes y los alrededores se regodeaban de creencias puritanas y fingían escandalizarse ante la posibilidad. Y por ello, al final de la noche se denominó un _experimento_.

Un pequeño y desconocido grupo se aproximó a los congresistas del Parlamento y consiguieron una reunión que les dio poder a su voz y opción al voto. Su hipótesis era fuerte y las posibles cifras llenaban de esperanza los ideales de los políticos a cargo del país.

_Don’t be afraid_

Expiación. Le llamaban La Expiación.

Una noche de vigilia donde por un específico lapso de tiempo, las barreras de la moralidad y las consciencias éticas se dejarían a un lado, creando un ambiente sin ningún tipo restricciones, el libre albedrío sería desdibujado en su mayor expresión.  Un equipo selecto se encargó de realizar distintas pruebas físicas y mentales a los posibles prospectos, los sujetos de estudio dentro del experimento; todos y cada uno de los participantes eran confortados con la idea de que su presentación y apoyo al proyecto serían recompensados de distintas formas, con claras muestras de incentivos monetarios.

Changmin descansaba sobre la incómoda silla de plástico frente a la mujer que conducía la entrevista, con ambas manos aferradas al filo de la silla, escuchaba atento pero se reusaba a reconocer el rostro de la otra; si solo se concentraba en lo blanco e impersonal de la diminuta habitación donde estaba, su cerebro no filtraba las repercusiones de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Dentro de un par de lentes que, si decides participar, documentaran toda tu experiencia dentro del experimento. —Con manos seguras, tomó del objeto y salió de la habitación, no sin antes sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar como la mujer se despedía con un tono ligero. —Feliz Expiación.

**Alfa. Beta. Omega.**

Podían escuchar los drones sobrevolar por encima de sus cabezas, pequeños grupos se reunían en zonas concurridas de la ciudad y otros preferían el anonimato, más gracias a los nano-transmisores podían ser divididos, clasificados en categorías de participación, todos con un leve rango de posibilidad en poder ser catalogado de distinta forma, una vez que la cortina se levantase,  aunque los científicos y los encargados de monitorear lo sucedido no descartaban la posibilidad.

¿Qué tan probable era que alguien considerado un simple observador de los acontecimientos, finalmente decidiese participar, llevar en sí su más claro derecho?

¿Qué tan dispuesto estás a perder tu humanidad?

El equipo _Beta_ era especialmente fuerza de apoyo. Aun cuando la idea base de la noche era crear un ambiente donde la naturaleza humana pudiese ser explorada, el gobierno no estaba dispuesto a dejar a sus ciudadanos en absoluto desamparo; si bien, todo tipo de crimen estaba permitido en una extensión demográfica, a las afueras de dicha ciudad en distintos puntos de extracción se podrían observar campamentos con distintivos y señales de ayuda. Estratégicamente dispuesta en los límites. Una fila de médicos y enfermeras entrenados en primeros auxilios y con un número determinado de ambulancias estaba a la disposición de la ciudad, si alguien se preguntaba acerca de su escases para la necesidad de habitantes, nadie era capaz de vociferarlo.

Siwon aspiró la nicotina pesado e hizo entrega del cigarrillo al hombre a su lado.

—Esta noche va a ser muy larga. —Si lo decía por la larga espera o eventos decisivos donde se verían con sangre en las manos, nadie estaba del todo seguro.

 

* * *

 

Yunho cargó su arma y sintió los músculos de los hombros tensarse al escuchar el seguro, a su lado Jinki se abría paso en las calles desoladas, se acercaban a una iglesia retirada que a juzgar por las ventanas rotas y las escasas llamas que todavía luchaban por mantenerse a flote en contra del viento helado, había sido asediada por el desconocido grupo que se estaba dando la tarea de acabar con todo a su paso. Ellos no podían permitirlo.

No en estas calles.

El dar de lleno con el rostro conocido de Minho fue una verdadera sorpresa, Jinki reprimió la diminuta sonrisa que quiso cruzarse en sus facciones más su aura se agudizo al reconocer el brillo de un arma dispuesta en su dirección, Minho mantenía las manos firmes sobre el gatillo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de mover músculo cuando en sus oídos resonó el conocido galope de una bala siendo disparada y el choque contra piel cercana, el pavimento se tiñó de sangre fresca.

—Se están volviendo descuidados, par de viejos. —Oh, atrevido. Yunho giró leve la cabeza y ni siquiera intentó esconder la media sonrisa orgullosa que se formó en su semblante. —Hay un grupo omega que se está movilizando, Key está con ellos. —Minho les hizo saber mientras les dejaba en el umbral de la iglesia, la escena les hubiese parecido bastante escabrosa de no ser porque en realidad no era algo desconocido, un par de años en la milicia les abría los ojos a cualquiera, ellos no fueron la excepción.

—¿Sabemos algo de este grupo de salvajes? —Así les comenzaron a llamar. Pasada la media noche un grupo motorizado se comenzó a mover a las afueras de la ciudad, en un principio parecían solo piezas desperdigadas, creando disturbios esporádicos, más poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse, y comenzaron a cazar. Sin ningún tipo de discriminación, todo aquel que se cruzaba en su paso solo les esperaba un mismo destino. Los líderes decidieron seguirles el rastro.

—No forman parte de la ciudad, no sabemos por qué están aquí. Pero estoy seguro fueron contratados por alguien. —Minho alzó el rostro encontrarse con los ojos ennegrecidos de los hombres e hizo un gesto con el mentón para que enfocasen la atención en un cuerpo en específico. —Están marcados. —Alzó la manga de un brazo mostrando así un tatuaje desgastado, Jinki se agachó para inspeccionarle mejor, no era capaz de reconocer con exactitud el dibujo, pero sabía le había visto en sus años de servicio y estaba absolutamente seguro que aquellos símbolos ajenos no traían nada bueno.

—Son mercenarios. —Aclaró Yunho.

—Me lo temía. Asesinaron incluso al grupo de la cruz roja a las afueras de la ciudad. —Aclaró el menor luego del leve silencio cuestionado. Regresaron a su vehículo, Minho descansaba en la parte trasera y suspiró dejándose sentir relajado por momentos, la última hora había sido una verdadera pesadilla.

La manada había aparecido de improviso, portaban armas y su coordinación era alarmante, Key fue capaz de reconocerles al instante; no se trataba de unos simples pandilleros en busca de alcohol y romper algunas ventanas, ellos estaban entrenados.  Escondieron a los civiles en distintas partes de la iglesia y luego de asegurarse que ningún saldría de su escondite indistintamente de lo que escuchasen, ambos se colocaron en posición. Minho en el piso inferior y Key sobre la escalera, su rifle se camuflajeaba en la obscuridad y fue capaz de aniquilar a unos cuantos antes de que pudiesen dar con su posición.

 

* * *

 

Changmin despidió a sus hermanas en el último autobús que viajaba fuera de la ciudad y luego de asegurarse que se encontraban sanas y salvas junto a su madre, se alistó. Un sweater con capucha, un par de cuchillos escondidos bajo su camisa y lecciones de boxeo era lo que le iban a ayudar a sobrevivir una noche como aquella. Él había aceptado el participar bajo la idea de mínima participación, Changmin se comprometía con los investigadores a mantener un record de lo que sucediese en la ciudad, pero más allá de solo divagar por las calles vacías y los lejanos gritos de celebración y música, él debía seguir a los drones. Dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación, de lo exitoso del experimento, una voz electrónica resonaría en su intercomunicador y un dron aparecería para guiarle a su nuevo destino. Un **omega.**

Sus pasos resonaban húmedos sobre la acera y él no quería detenerse a pensar qué podían ser las manchas en el suelo, el chillante rugir de llantas contra el pavimento le congeló la sangre y sudor frío se acumuló en su nuca. Un tipo de ritual parecía estar sucediendo.

Un grupo de motociclistas daban vueltas, algunos cargaban unas antorchas pero todos parecían girar en torno a un mismo objetivo. Un grupo de personas se encogían en sí mismas mientras intentaban mantener a los motociclistas lo más alejados posibles, desde su punto de vista, le parecía bastante inútil pero Changmin solo podía esperar. Esperar en lo que el pecho se le obscurecía y escuchaba su propio palpitar resonante en sus oídos, esperar con los ojos fijos en la escena. Seguir, seguir, seguir.

Enfocado en lo que sucedía frente a sus narices, olvidó cubrir su espalda y no pudo percatarse de la figura que se acercaba sigilosa; no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cayó de bruces gracias al peso extra que se enganchó en su espalda y alzó las manos en reflejo para defenderse del ataque; un golpe certero en la quijada con su puño izquierdo y el contacto helado de la hojilla contra su vientre le agudizó los sentidos, clavó la cuchilla casi por completo en el estómago del hombre, quien se quejó ahogado y por momentos Changmin se cuestionó cómo demonios había sido escuchado. El ruido proveniente de las motocicletas todavía prevalecía, aunque ahora había un par de cabezas que se habían virado en su dirección. Un dron sobrevoló la zona y siguió su camino.

Changmin corrió desquiciado y peleó sus ganas de girar el rostro para asegurarse de si le estaban siguiendo o no, le costaba respirar y ya no podía reconocer las calles por las que andaba, pero eso era poco importante ahora; lo que él debía hacer era encontrar un buen lugar donde refugiarse.

Cruzó una avenida y se sorprendió de encontrar faroles encendidos, pero su incredulidad fue corta, el motor de un auto se escuchó y el cambio de luces en su dirección le hizo querer llorar antes de correr una vez más en dirección contraria, él solo quería poder descansar. Voces le alcanzaban pero Changmin no quería detenerse, no podía detenerse; el pánico dominaba sus acciones. Es por ello que trastabillar y terminar con una mano aferrada a la empuñadura de su otro cuchillo a la altura del cuello de un desconocido ya no le parecía tan desquiciado. Solo cuando una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos fue verdaderamente consciente de sus alrededores.

—¿Changmin? —La figura desdibujada de Minho comenzó a tener sentido y sus hombros temblaron pero Changmin se negaba a dejar su posición defensiva. El extraño mantenía un agarre poderoso en su muñeca. —Changmin, por favor. —Minho se fue acercando con pasos cuidadosos y ambas manos en alto; el hombre hizo uso de la distracción y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Changmin invirtiendo su posición, manteniendo el agarre sobre su muñeca y él finalmente soltó el cuchillo. —Yunho. —Le habló al comandante pero el mayor hizo caso omiso, él no dejaba de observar al muchacho que le había tomado por sorpresa y más si era alguien que Minho conocía. El zumbido conocido de un dron sobrevolando por encima de sus cabezas le alertó y antes de que pudiese mediar palabra, Changmin tomó el arma que descansaba a nivel de la cintura del desconocido y apuntó hacia las sombras. Minho tomó su arma con ambas manos y descartó a los otros pocos que se acercaban.

Yunho quedó sobre sus pies con prisa y en aprendida coordinación, Minho y él se fueron abriendo paso. Tal parecía que el grupo salvaje los había encontrado.

 

* * *

 

Changmin contemplaba sus manos que no paraban de temblar aun cuando habían encontrado un lugar donde descansar, algún tipo de casa de seguridad que Minho conocía, el muchacho se comunicaba por radio con Jinki quien finalmente había dado con el paradero de Key y estaban camino al mismo sitio; tenían provisiones y municiones, otorgaban un sitio para que los civiles pudiesen estar y ellos se preparaban para defenderlos. Alzó el rostro en un parpadeo al sentir como una manta tibia era depositada sobre su cabeza.

Yunho quedó frente a él de cuclillas y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente.

Changmin asintió silencioso agradecido por el gesto y le vio partir en dirección a otras personas, el conocido emblema en su ropa le hizo jadear sorprendido. **_Alfa_**.   
Yunho era una de las cuantas personas que había accedido al experimento con  la intención de ser un objeto de estudio. Yunho estaba allí para expiar.

¿Pero si sus intenciones eran colaborar con el experimento, qué hacía que estaba allí con ellos, ayudando a esa minoría de civiles y omegas escondidos como él? ¿Qué hacía que no estaba allá afuera?

—Hyung es una buena persona. —Changmin se asustó de escuchar a Minho tan cerca, el menor rio por lo bajo y quedó sentado a su lado. —Puede que Yunho tenga sus demonios, pero no es malo. —Ambos se vieron siguiendo los movimientos del susodicho con la vista. Minho sabía que si querían sobrevivir aquella noche, el permanecer junto a Yunho era la mejor opción.

El sol finalmente comenzaba a divisarse en el firmamento, la obscuridad se disipaba y los rayos aclaraban el cielo, diminutas estrellas se negaban a desaparecer todavía. El resonar de la alarma que daba inicio al final de la noche le hizo aferrarse a la sábana.

—Changmin. —Yunho le llamó a sus espaldas. _«Muévete, ahora»._ Changmin siguió la orden silenciosa y Yunho sonrió verdadero por primera vez en la noche. —Es hora de llevarte a casa.


End file.
